


Happy Birthday Deirdre_c!

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, bed-head, deirdre_c, kitties, topless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Happy Birthday Deirdre_c!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



A little birthday sketch for a lovely talented lady - hope you have a wonderful birthday [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[deirdre_c](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/)!  
[](http://imgur.com/wjwQDp4)  
An illustration for [this charming ficlet](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/440937.html) \- Sam and the kitty was such a cute image... mind you, my cat has come out looking a bit evil.  Sorry about that - no references used for cat or Sam or anything at all, actually, so ignore any inaccuracies!


End file.
